Switched
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: What if the day Hera decides to unite the two camps, Artemis interrupts? And what if Artemis convinces Hera to switch two girls instead of two boys? Artemis chooses Reyna Michelson and Piper McLean. Will their lives go KABOOM? Percabeth/ Jasper/ Leyna.
1. Prologue

**I got another amazing idea for a story while studying (no wonder). Here it is! I hope you like it!**

_**Prologue **_

**Hera:**

_Hmm, _I thought as I went through Camp Jupiter's portfolios. I pulled out Jason Grace's and laid it next to the one and only Percy Jackson's.

_Perfect, _I smiled, my master plan can finally start. And when I succeed in uniting the Greeks and Romans, I will be known as the most powerful Goddess there is. Athena thinks she's so smart, just because she's my husband's favourite, and Aphrodite thinks she's superior because she won that wretched golden apple, I'll show both of them, and my husband. He won't ever dare to look at another girl as look as he's alive, which is to say forever.

Tomorrow morning Percy Jackson will be transported to Lupa, one of the only people I trust, yes, she will follow my plan. But where should I put Jason Grace?

Immediately the mist on my mirror re-arranged to show me my answer.

_A boy and girl were arguing. The boy had Spanish looks with wild curly black hair and an easy smile. He was nudging the girl, trying to make her laugh. I didn't have to be Aphrodite to know that the boy liked the girl and the girl didn't. The girl was beautiful, stunning with long brown hair and pale skin. Aphrodite spawn__**, **__I thought in disgust. _

_The boy then took out straws and started playing with them. Well, well, well, my son had been busy. _

_I saw a man, roughly 50 go up to them with a baseball bat. Satyr, I thought, perfect. _

I would send Jason Grace to these demigods, and then they will be escorted to camp by the satyr, I thought as I watched the image disappear.

If everything goes as planned, Romans and Greeks will be united in no time.

Just then, there came a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, a little miffed at being interrupted.

Artemis came in, "Hello Hera."

I smiled, Artemis was my favourite out of all of Zeus' children without me. "Hello Artemis dear, what can I do for you?"

Her eyes fell on the portfolios I had spread out on my bed. "What's going on?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

I sighed, well, I might as well tell her. "Sit down dear."

She did what I said and I continued, "Well dear, you know what a nuisance it is whenever Romans and Greeks meet each other, they always end up in boring wars! So I decided, why not unite the two camps once and for all!" Artemis looked surprised. I huffed, "Well, don't look so surprised, I can come up with good ideas once in a while!"

Artemis shook her head, "No, it isn't that. Just how do you plan to do this?"

I beam, "So nice you asked dear! You see these nice boys?" I point at Jason and Percy. "It's as simple as this, I'll switch them!"

Artemis did not look pleased. I frowned, "What's wrong dear? You don't like the idea?"

She shook her head, "No, your plan is actually quite ingenious, but you know how I feel about trusting men. They are sexist, and will never get the job done properly. I suggest you use girls instead. May I suggest the best and most efficient?"

When I actually thought about it, she was right. Why had I picked boys in the first place? Two girls would be better.

"Alright, so who do you propose?"

Artemis thought for a while and said, "The praetor of the Roman camp along with Jason Grace, Reyna Michelson."

I found her portfolio, "Daughter of Bellona. Yes, she will do. And the other?"

Artemis bit her lip, "I'm not sure. I would choose one of my huntresses but they don't adapt to new surroundings well."

Understatement.

"The mirror will show us." I said and mist enveloped the mirror again.

_It was the same three people, two children and the old satyr. The Aphrodite girl? I thought rashly, she was the chosen one? You have got to be kidding me._

"_Really Leo," The girl said, exasperated, "You have to stop getting us into trouble!"_

_Leo grinned, "It's my job my dear Ms. Piper Mclean."_

I wave my hand across the mist, making it disappear. The mist didn't lie. I must believe it.

"What did you decide Hera?" Artemis asked nervously.

"It is decided. Tomorrow we make the switch."

**I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too! Please leave a comment, it would mean the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Piper

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you sooooo much for those amazing reviews, and the follows and favourite!**

**This chapter is for: **

**lovePercAbethlove**

**nikitabella**

**nutella and a pencil**

**percabeth fan forever**

** . . **

**lunatica2012**

**AWESOMENESS**

**pizzafan123**

**You guys are amazing!**

**nikitabella: Thank you! I'm glad you found it interesting!**

**pizzafan123: Yes! You love it! Yeah, she can be pretty annoying.**

** . . : Your review made me so happy! I love your name, by the way! Keep smiling **

**AWESOMENESS: I'm really happy you liked how I portrayed Hera. I worked hard on her, she's really hard to imitate.**

**Now that that's done, let's move on to…**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Piper:**

Walking up with a bucket of freezing water being splashed on face isn't my ideal way of waking up. I prefer the gradual turning and shifting until I'm finally capable of pulling myself out of bed. I'm not a morning person, and it was way too early.

"Wake up!" Someone said, shaking me.

I groaned and blinked. _Too much light_, I thought as I tried to open my eyes.

Finally the fuzzy image of the girl who woke me up became clearer. She was short, about thirteen or fourteen with crazy curly golden brown hair, dark skin and her eyes were an unusual shade of golden.

I blinked, "Who are you?"

She bit her lip, "I'm Hazel, can you get up?"

I nodded, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be able to?"

She looked at me, "I don't know, I found you on the ground a few minutes ago, I didn't really know what to expect."

I got up and dusted my jeans off, "I'm fine, see?"

She gave me a small smile, "Good to know."

I looked around, "Where am I?"

She looked confused, "Don't you know where you are? You're in the fields of Mars. Which Cohort are you in?"

_Cohort? _Nope, nothing clicked, "What's a cohort?"

"You're on probatio?"

"I'm on _what?" _What was this girl talking about?

"Oh boy," Hazel frowned, "I have to take you to Jason."

_Who's Jason? _"Uh, okay. Can I change first?" I point at my wet clothes.

She looks at me sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I saw you lying there and panicked."

I smiled, "It's alright."

"I'll give you something to wear." She said, "Follow me."

I nodded and followed her, looking around me. We walked through the grass until we reached a thin winding road to a gate.

A boy waited for us at the entrance.

I went red, I could feel my cheeks go warm. Suddenly I was trying to remember if I had combed my hair this morning, but funnily enough, I couldn't.

He was tall, with close cropped blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was perfect, almost, except a small scar on the corner of his lip. He was dressed in a purple bed sheet, _why was he dressed that way?_

I realised I was staring at him and quickly looked away.

"Hazel," He said, "You've brought a stranger to Camp?"

Hazel's cheeks lit up, "I found her unconscious in the fields of Mars, Jason."

So this was Jason.

He finally looked at me, and a sort of look passed his eyes briefly. I don't know which emotion passed through it, but something did.

"I see. Any sign of Reyna?" _Who's Reyna?_

"No Jason," Hazel shook her head, "But the others are still looking."

He nodded, "It isn't like her to disappear like that."

I felt like waving my arms in the air and screaming, "Hello? Still alive, you know." But just then he looked at me.

"What's her name, Hazel?"

Hazel went a darker shade of red, "I, I forgot to ask." She mumbled.

Jason sighed, "What's your name?" He asked, finally addressing me.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then shut it again. _What was my name? Did I have one? I didn't remember it._

"I-I don't know." I said finally.

"You don't _know_?" Jason said, not being mocking but genuinely surprised.

"I don't remember."

Suddenly I saw this scene play in my mind.

_I saw a boy. I saw myself laughing, and then him saying, "Very funny, Piper." I saw him running after me, I saw him making a helicopter out of sticks and rubber bands. Leo. _

_I saw an old man with a bat shouting at me, "You are in so much trouble Ms. McLean!"_

I blinked, "Piper, My name is Piper McLean."

**So that's chapter 1! I really hope you liked it! I would have made it longer but I wanted to end with that statement. Like, review, and have fun!**

**-Rose.**


	3. Chapter 2: Reyna

**Eleven reviews? You guys are too good to me! Thank you so much once again!**

**So this chapter is for a lot of people!**

**the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE**

**johnnycat cutie**

**ForeverAMaiden**

**Child of Clover**

**Schwan**

**Shiranai Atsune**

**Toadetterocks15**

**percabeth fan forever**

**Gabsters**

**nutella and a pencil**

**nikitabella**

**Guest 1 (In order of your review)**

** . . **

**AWESOMENESS**

**pizzafan123**

**Guest 2**

**Guest 3**

**AllySecretlyLikesYou**

**Thank you again!**

**Gabsters: Thanks! I love the Hunger Games reference!**

**nikitabella: Thank you so much! **

**Guest 1: How sweet of you.**

** . . : I have no idea why fanfiction isn't showing your name (Stop for a minute and smile). Just remember that the two dots are you!**

**Shiranai Atsune: Nope, not going on hiatus. I'm happy you enjoyed reading it! Yes, Leyna is cute, opposites attract, don't they?**

**AWESOMENESS: Thank you for the suggestions, I'll try my best to be more descriptive! I just want to show that what you guys are doing for me means a lot.**

**pizzafan123: Just a little creepy.**

**Guest 3: THANK YOU! (Since you used all caps).**

**AllySecretlyLikesYou: I'm glad you liked it!**

**nutella and a pencil, Guest 2: I clubbed you guys together because you both asked the same thing, **_**why the heck is Piper switched instead of Annabeth?**_

**Well, my answer is:**

**Remember that my story is different from Rick Riordan's.**

**I need Annabeth to be with Percy!**

**Piper can be very persuasive, and if she isn't the one switched, how would she meet Jason?**

**Rest will be explained in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Reyna:**

"Wake up already!" Someone shouted, banging at the door. My eyes shot open instantly. I sat up, a little groggily and rubbed my eyes.

The knocking continued. I looked down at the bed and yelped in surprise. _This wasn't my bed!_

I looked around, _where was I?_ I didn't recognise the room. It was plain, it had a bed with white sheets, a cupboard with a mirror and a desk at the corner. I walked over to it. The soft board adjacent to the desk was almost bare, except one photograph, and girl with her father.

She had flowing brown hair, which was flying the wind, and her face was full of life. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, with flecks of brown, which added to her beauty. In her hand was a surfboard.

I walked to the mirror, wondering if that girl was me. One look, and I knew I was wrong.

I wasn't even half as pretty as her.

Then I thought, _what sort of person forgets their appearance?_

"I'll break the door down!" Someone shouted, and banged even harder.

I walked to the door, maybe this person would have some answers.

"Well, about time Pipe-r?" He stopped awkwardly when he saw me.

The boy was around fifteen, with curly black hair, and eyes that reminded me of melting chocolate. I felt my cheeks light up.

His eyes went wide, "Who-Who are you, what have you done with Piper?"

I wanted to scream, "Don't ask me stuff like that! I haven't done anything." But, my brain calmed down and I said, "Is Piper the name of the girl who owns this room?" I was surprised at my own voice, calm and regal.

The boy nodded, "Why are you in her room?"

I wracked my brain, why _was_ I in her room? "I don't know." I said truthfully, at the end.

He shook his head. "I don't know what's going on, so I'm just going to take you to coach Hedge."

"Who?"

"Coach Hedge."

"Alright."

Maybe he was some sort of authority. Maybe he could help me.

"My name is Leo, by the way." I looked at him and he gave me this dazzling crooked grin. I blinked, _what's wrong with me?_

I think he wanted me to introduce myself too, I opened my mouth to do so, but stopped. _What was my name?_ I couldn't remember, so I just nodded.

We reached a door and Leo knocked. I could hear voices talking inside. "Come in." Someone shouted.

Leo opened the door and walked in, beckoning me to follow. I felt my hands go clammy as I walked in.

There were three people in the room, a girl and boy, standing very close to each other, and a man, about fifty, with curly hair and a limp.

"You're a fawn." I stated, as though it was a fact. How did I know that?

He made a 'pfft' noise, "Satyr! Fawns are Roman."

The girl, who looked a little older than I was spoke up, "How could you possibly know that?"

I looked at her, her golden curls gave her a princess like air, but her stormy grey eyes made her look serious, like someone you shouldn't mess with.

"I-I don't know." I replied.

"Who are you?" She quizzed.

"I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait!" Leo interrupted, "What are you people talking about? What's a fawn?"

The satyr glared and lifted his bat, "Satyr, Valdez, satyr!"

"Stop! Both of you!" The boy said, speaking up for the first time. He was gorgeous, with windblown raven hair and sea green eyes, but I knew from the closeness of how they were standing, he was with the blonde girl.

"We'll explain later Leo." The boy continued, "Right now you need to come with us."

"I could have done this myself." The satyr mumbled.

"Of course you could have Gleeson." The girl said, "But now that Chiron sent us, can we please leave?"

"Everything will be explained on the way." The boy said, looking at Leo's untrusting glare.

"You want us to follow you even though you're strangers?" Leo countered.

"Yup." He said simply.

"Fine." Leo huffed, "But what about Piper?"

"That's why we're here." The girl said, her stormy eyes blazing, "Your friend has been taken."

**Now before you ask me, whaaaat? This chapter and the previous one didn't take place on the same day, and Chiron knew of Hera's plans, thus he sent Percy and Annabeth to Wilderness.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jason

**Hello, we meet again. This is my last update in a while, I'm sorry. I have school tomorrow and the day after, so next chapter on Sunday. Wow, I realised I've only updated this story for the last four days, my poor other stories. Oh well.**

**Right, this chapter is for:**

**11Unknown11**

**Deaf Angel **

**Anaklusmos-Percy30**

**Di Blythe**

**JetSyndrome**

**Lilith Jae**

**MoB24**

** Angelo29**

**AWESOMENESS**

**Rsblue1226**

**MidnightEevee**

**the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE**

** . . **

**nutella and a pencil**

**Nature's child**

**Nikitabella**

**Gabsters**

**r0me**

**!**

**AWESOMENESS: My pleasure!**

**Rsblue1226: Thanks!**

**MidnightEevee: Thank you so much!**

**the BOOK NERD 4 LYFE: You're the best!**

**Di Blythe: So glad you liked it!**

** . . : oh, I'm not going to answer any of those questions. You'll just have to read and find out!**

**Deaf Angel: I'm so happy you really liked it! Your review made me smile!**

**nutella and a pencil: Reyna's character is really hard to get right.**

**Nature's child: You get more!**

**Nikitabella: No she didn't! **

**Gabsters: Haha, nice!**

_**Chapter 3**_

**Jason:**

Okay, I was confused, what was going on? First, I wake up to find that Reyna's gone and now this girl appears out of nowhere? This was anything but a co incidence.

"I thought you said you didn't remember your name?" I looked at the girl, Piper McLean, accusingly.

Big mistake.

I was struck by how beautiful she was without trying. No makeup, or accessories, yet she was perfect.

She had long brown hair, the colour of flowing chocolate, and her face was coppery and delicate. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a shirt, a snowboarding jacket and combat boots. Her lips were petal shaped, and pale pink.

It was her eyes that really got me though. They were kaleidoscopic, they kept changing from blue, to green, to brown.

"I just remembered." She answered, a little louder than a whisper. "I'm not really sure how."

I nodded, even though I didn't get it.

"Jason?" Hazel interrupted my thoughts, "Don't you think we should take her to Octavian?"

No! I wanted to shout. Octavian was the most useless thing in this camp. Stupid power-hungry auger.

But it was the rule. All new campers would be taken to Octavian.

"Very well." I said, finally. "Let's go."

Hazel looked surprised, "I can take her. I know you don't like Octavian."

"That's nice of you Hazel, but I need to go talk to Octavian anyway, you know, about Reyna."

"Of course."

"Um, excuse me?" I looked at Piper, who looked a little annoyed. "Can someone please explain? What's going on? Who's Octavian? And Reyna? What am I doing here?"

I sighed, "I have no idea what you're doing here. That's why we're going to Octavian. As crazy as he is, he might have few answers. Reyna is the praetor of this camp, along with me. She went missing today morning. Alright? Can we go now?"

_Was I teasing? _I don't tease, do I?

She smiled, in one soft motion, "Alright. As long as that Octavian guy doesn't eat me up."

"I can't promise anything."

"Wow, you're very helpful." She muttered, and I smiled.

"I try."

Hazel looked like she didn't know me. I shrugged, Reyna wasn't there to glare at me every time I tried to be funny.

We walked to Octavian's cave.

"Octavian!" I shouted, I hoped he'd come out without his toys but sadly, he wanted to terrify anyone in the 10 mile radius.

The worm came out holding a dissected teddy bear and a knife.

"What can I do for you, oh mighty praetor?" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Is this really necessary Octavian? We have a new camper, can you please do whatever you do with the new ones fast, I have other things to do."

Piper looked at the teddy bear and gulped.

"Well," Octavian smiled a little too smugly, "I already knew of the switch so I already consulted the Auguries."

"What do you mean by the switch?" I demanded.

He laughed, "You do not know? Splendid! It is not in my place to tell you anyhow. You may leave, I that things to do." He made a shooing action with his hand.

_You mean teddy bears to kill._

"You little-" I start but then stop. This is exactly the situation Octavian is waiting for. He wanted to uproot me from the praetor's position. As long as I'm alive, that little worm won't get anywhere close to the praetor's robes.

"Very well," I said, after composing myself, "I'll take your leave now."

Piper was looking at me questioningly.

"You're on probatio." I told her.

**Sorry for the very very short chapter! I had only 45 minutes to write this. I have an exam now, wish me luck!**

**-Rose.**


	5. Chapter 4: Leo

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews, favourites, etc, etc!**

**This chapter is for:**

**AnnaYasashii**

**Jupiter-Optimus-Maximus**

**Anaklusmos-Percy30**

**ColourMeSpontaneous**

**Ian Son of Athena**

**JuliaGonzales**

**ravenwolf24**

**Di Blythe**

**Deaf Angel**

**nutella and a pencil**

**nikitabella**

**clockworkhoosier**

** . . **

**DaughterofAthena**

**AWESOMENESS**

**Guest**

_**Chapter 4**_

**Leo: **

_Whoa, _just whoa. What was going on in here? The great, supreme, awesome, terrifyingly handsome Leo is confused. Where the heck had Piper disappeared? Who the heck was this new girl who magically showed up in her room today?

The girl had told us her name was Reyna later on. How come she had no memories?

Right now, I was stuck in the office with an annoyed dude and a depressed goat. _Satyr, _they told me. Who the heck was that? Why the heck did he have so much man hair? Or, man _fur._

The dude, Percy, seemed to be staring at the wall, and his lips were moving.

I have never been one to care about how annoyed people were at me, heck no, so I burst out, "What is going on?"

Percy looked at me and sighed, "I wanted Annabeth to be the one to say this but I guess we have no choice now. I'm not really good at this."

"At what?" I was practically stamping my feet in impatience.

"Quite an impatient one, aren't you." Percy smiled, "We'll get on well."

"We won't be able to if I die of impatience first, will we?" I grumbled.

Percy ignored me.

"Tell me Leo, have you heard of the Greek Gods?"

I nodded, "They're all Piper talks about. She's told me loads of stuff about them."

Percy looked confused, "And she didn't know she was a…?" He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Yeah, so about the Greek Gods, what if I told you they were real?"

I laughed, "I'd blow a raspberry at you man, you can't be serious."

Percy frowned, and looked very serious. "Uh, oh, I don't like that look. You are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes Leo, I am. I told you I wasn't good at this. Maybe we should wait for Annabeth."

I gapped at him, "No way man, no way you're leaving me hanging like that."

Percy sighed again, "Fine."

I jumped up and down impatiently, "Well?"

"Well, these Greek Gods come down to Earth and, uh, have kids with mortals. They have us, heroes, demigods, half-bloods."

"Whoa yeah, I get it, enough with the synonyms!"

Percy looked at me sheepishly, "Right, sorry. That's what you get when you have a girlfriend like Annabeth."

I glared at him and he quickly continued.

"Yeah, so that's sort of it. You're half God Leo."

I shrugged, but inside I was exploding. "Yeah, I always knew I was awesome. Wait, does that mean Piper is a demigod too?"

"Yes, yes she was."

"Why are you talking about her in past tense?" I demanded, "She isn't dead!"

"I know Leo. It's just…you can never be really sure in a world like ours. She could be anywhere. But the question still remains, what is Hera planning to do with her?"

"Who's Hera?"

"Hera's the Goddess of family, and marriage. She's a bit on the crazy side, if you ask me." He replied with a shrug.

"So basically the Greek Gods are real and my best friend has been captured by a loony goddess of weddings?" I summed up.

"Pretty much."

Just then, the girls came in. I tried to keep my eyes off Reyna, but she looked so beautiful and clean, I just had to look.

She had obviously had a shower, her hair was wet. She still had on the purple T-shirt from the morning, but she was wearing a new pair of jeans. Her lush black hair was flowing down her shoulders. That's when I noticed it.

"What's that on your shoulder?" I asked.

Suddenly everyone was looking at Reyna's tattoo. The letters 'SPQR' were inked onto her skin. Under that was a tattoo of a crossed sword and torch. And under that was a series of lines.

She looked at it, "I don't remember getting it."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows up, "SPQR?"

Everyone looked at her as she said, "Senatus Populusque Romanus."

I raised my eyebrows, "OK? What does that mean?"

"The Senate and People of Rome." Reyna replied before Annabeth could.

Everyone looked at her again and she blushed, "What? I just knew what that means."

Percy looked at Annabeth, "You told her?"

Annabeth nodded, "That basics."

Percy said, "That has to be good enough."

"How do we know who our parent is?" Reyna piped up.

"Like that." Percy muttered. He seemed to be looking at something on top of my head. I looked up. There was a blazing hammer floating on my head.

"Vulcan." Reyna muttered.

"Vulcan?" I began to panic, "I don't even like Star Trek."

Annabeth looked at Reyna, surprised. "That's his Roman name, yes. Leo, you have been claimed by Hephaestus."

**Like, enjoy, follow, review!**

**-Rose.**


End file.
